


Море волнуется раз

by Jenny_Ien, WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Mermaid Neil, Mythical Creature AU / Monster AU, Present Tense, Shipwreck au, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Ien/pseuds/Jenny_Ien, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Summary: Чтобы избежать смерти, ему нужно поймать русалку. Вот только русалок не существует. Или нет?
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Море волнуется раз

— Первый раз в море?  
— Не первый.

— Имя есть у тебя?  
— Протагонист.  
— Чудное какое-то имя. Нет бы нормальное какое назвать, например, Джон.  
— Можешь звать меня Джон. Мне все равно.  
— Потому что оба выдуманные?

— Знаешь, чем мы тут занимаемся?  
— Знаю.

Море везде: впереди, сзади, справа и слева — насколько хватает глаз. В его зеркальной глади отражается ночь. Линия горизонта теряется — или ее вовсе нет? Море под палубой переходит в море над ней.  
— Нас только называют китобоями. На самом деле мы ловим рыбу помельче. Ну и не только рыбу.  
У говорящего внушительная борода и печальные глаза. Он протягивает руку первым:  
— Меня зовут Айвз. А как тебя зовут, я знаю.  
Дым его сигарет пахнет сладостью.  
— Меня интересует то, что «не только рыба», — говорит Протагонист.  
— Это я тоже знаю, — соглашается Айвз. — На кого ты работаешь?  
— Это не важно.

Его звали Сатор, и в его глазах была смерть. Если бы он был оружием, он был бы «Дезерт Иглом» — больно и наверняка.  
— Ты притащишь мне кое-кого, — сказал Сатор. — И я отпущу тебя. Если нет — ты умрешь.  
На лодыжке Протагониста — браслет системы электронного слежения, как у преступников. Только со встроенной взрывчаткой.  
— У тебя три месяца.  
Того, кто нужен Сатору, не существует.

Они ловят рыбу. А иногда поднимают со дна серебряные блюдца и прогнившие сундуки, полные истлевших тряпок и пустых книг — море забрало себе истории с их страниц.  
Ночью Протагонист смотрит на звезды. Раньше у него не было времени смотреть на небо, а сейчас ему осталось шестьдесят шесть дней. Когда еще рассматривать звезды, как не за шестьдесят шесть дней до смерти?  
Ему не хочется умирать.  
— Мы приближаемся ко владениям морского народа, — говорит Айвз, выходя на палубу.  
Огонек его сигареты в темноте кажется еще одной звездой.  
— Морского народа? — переспрашивает Протагонист. — Их же не существует.  
Айвз улыбается — огонек сигареты освещает край его улыбки.  
— Значит, они существуют? — уточняет Протагонист.  
Близость смерти — отличный повод, чтобы поверить в чудеса.

На пятьдесят второй день сети вытаскивают не только рыбу.  
— Зажгите свет! — кричит кто-то — в море темнеет рано.  
Вспыхивают установленные на палубе фонари, заполненная рыбой сеть шевелится, как живое существо. Свет выхватывает вдруг голые руки в мареве бьющихся рыбьих хвостов, а потом можно разглядеть и все остальное. Парень с перепуганными глазами бьется в сети, но ему не под силу порвать прочные нити.  
— Дай-ка что-нибудь тяжелое, усмирим его, — говорит один из матросов.  
— Это же человек! — выкрикивает Протагонист и теперь все глаза устремлены на него.  
Айвз улыбается в бороду, кругляш света от его фонарика врезается замершему на досках палубы парню в плечо. Рыба вокруг него открывает и закрывает рот, как будто пытается заговорить.  
— Смотри, — предлагает Айвз.  
Кружок света ползет вдоль кожи улова — белой, как мел — проходится по широкой груди, пересчитывает кубики пресса и опускается ниже, и ниже, и ниже. Чешуйки блестят в обнажающем свете зеленым и розовым, плавники подергиваются, а там, где должны быть стопы, бьет по палубе раздвоенный хвост.  
Протагонист присаживается на корточки, кладет ладонь пойманному парню на бедро, и тот заполошно бьет хвостом. Чешуйки холодные и гладкие, перекрестия сети врезаются в кожу.  
— Все еще считаешь, что их не существует? — спрашивает Айвз.

В полдень солнце печет. Протагонист поливает русала водой из шланга, но тот все равно хватает ртом воздух, и губы у него трескаются.  
Они плывут обратно. К Сатору, земле под ногами и жизни. Его, Протагониста, жизни.  
— Любой из нас выберет жизнь, если поставить его перед выбором, — говорит Протагонист и присаживается рядом с русалом на палубу. — Я не буду извиняться за то, что не хочу умирать.  
У русала глаза цвета предгрозового неба, а зрачки вертикальные, как у кошки. Волосы, высохнув, отливают золотом.  
— Знаешь, я думал, вас не существует, — продолжает Протагонист. — Таких как ты. Я был уверен, что просто умру. А теперь...  
Русал улыбается одними губами, и в этой улыбке есть что-то мальчишеское. Руки у него связаны. Протагонист отворачивается от этой улыбки.  
— Ты встретил чудо, в существование которого не верил, а теперь собираешься обменять его на свою жизнь? — говорит русал вдруг. У него хриплый голос и странный акцент, как будто он перекатывает во рту мелкие камешки. — Это так по-человечески.  
— И много ты встречал людей? — Протагонист снова поворачивается к нему.  
— Немало, — заверяет его русал. — Правда, обычно они говорят: «ого, оно разговаривает!»  
Он утыкается носом в плечо и смеется так заразительно, что Протагонист не может сдержать улыбку.  
— Меня зовут Нил, — говорит русал без перехода, как будто ему не нужно вдохнуть после смеха. — А как тебя зовут, я слышал. Смешное имя.  
— Оно выдуманное.  
— Все имена выдуманные, — морщится Нил. — Когда родители называют тебя, они выдумывают тебе имя. Чем оно лучше того, которое ты выдумал себе сам?

— Я вылупился из икринки. Веришь?  
— Не особо.  
— Ладно, тогда такой вариант: страшные ученые поймали меня, отрезали мне ноги и пришили хвост здоровенной рыбы, которую они поймали еще раньше. Как тебе?  
— Довольно... нереалистично.  
— Хорошо. В результате выброса нефти рыба мутировала.  
— В человека?  
— А что, разве такое невозможно?  
— Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном.  
— Тогда в результате выброса токсинов человек мутировал в рыбу! Что ты смеешься?

— Все русалки знают язык людей. Говорящая рыба пугает больше, чем молчаливая рыба.  
— У людей разные языки. В каждой стране свой.  
— Это не важно, для меня они все одинаковые.  
— А вы сами? Как вы разговариваете друг с другом?  
— У нас есть свой собственный язык. Но ты не сможешь его выучить.  
— Почему?  
— Вот почему.  
На белой шее Нила — жабры.

— Он не человек, Протагонист, — сигареты Айвза пахнут горечью. — Не суди его человеческими мерками.  
— Он лучше людей.

— Один человек хочет, чтобы я привел тебя к нему. Я думал, это шутка. Последняя издевка перед смертью. Думал, таких, как ты, не существует.  
— Ты уже говорил это. Занятно: ты веришь в жизнь на других планетах, но не веришь в жизнь в море. Почему?  
— Потому что в то, что далеко, поверить легче. Все равно не сможешь проверить.  
— Или потому, что слишком страшно сталкиваться с чудом?  
— И это тоже.

На двадцать второй день разыгрывается шторм.  
— Нужно втащить его внутрь!  
— Он рыба, уж ему-то вода с неба ничего не сделает.  
— А если он выберется?  
— Не выберется. Он привязан намертво.  
Корабль швыряет из стороны в сторону, как игрушку. Молнии вспарывают небо и море, и оба они кипят.  
— Думаешь, русалки могут вызывать бурю?  
— Не смеши. Русалки — это просто люди. Только вместо ножек у них хвост.  
Нил цепляется за мачту, к которой он привязан. Молния вспышкой освещает его мокрое, искаженное гримасой лицо.  
Нил смеется.  
Удар валит людей друг на друга, как кегли — ощущение как от автокатастрофы, только удар намного сильнее. Вода прибывает — вот уже промокли лодыжки.  
— Пробоина! — кричит кто-то. — Приборы сходят с ума!  
Глаза у всех одинаково перепуганные.  
Обшивка раскалывается с хрустом, в трещину в стене видно захваченное тучами небо. Острая боль вспыхивает в затылке и тут же подкашиваются ноги. Во рту вместо воздуха — вода и медь.  
Темнота.

Когда Протагонист приходит в себя, его тело удерживает на воде спасательный круг. Нил выныривает рядом, кладет ладони Протагонисту на плечи. На запястьях у него наливаются синяки, но веревок больше нет.  
— Была такая легенда у вас, двуногих, — говорит Нил. — Про русалку, которая отдала свой голос, чтобы получить ноги. Она влюбилась в прекрасного принца, а он выбрал ту, которая умела говорить. О чем эта легенда?  
— О том, что не в ногах счастье, — бурчит Протагонист.  
— О том, что вы не заслуживаете чуда, — одними губами улыбается Нил.  
Глаза у него цвета светлеющего неба, вертикальный зрачок то сужается, то расширяется вновь.  
— Ты спас меня... — начинает Протагонист.  
— Я хотел поблагодарить тебя, — Нил качает головой. — Ты был честен со мной и добр. Это приятно. Люди редко бывают добры к существам другого вида.  
— Значит, я заслуживаю чуда? — осторожно улыбается Протагонист.  
— О да, — соглашается Нил.  
Он целует Протагониста в губы, осторожно и некрепко, без языка. Губы у него холодные и скользкие, как чешуя. В поцелуе есть что-то символичное.  
— Я подарю тебе чудо, — обещает Нил, глядя Протагонисту в глаза. — Чудо быстрой и безболезненной смерти.  
Он улыбается — впервые — широко. Во рту у него три ряда длинных заостренных зубов.  
Вода становится красной.


End file.
